onceuponatime_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Maleficent
Maleficent is a recurring character in ABC's "Once Upon a Time". She is portrayed by Kristin Bauer van Straten. History Season 1 The Thing You Love Most The Evil Queen travels to Maleficent's Forbidden Fortress to get back the Dark Curse from her. Maleficent refuses, tempting the Queen to start a battle. She at first tries to attack Maleficent but turns on her beloved pet unicorn, giving her the upper hand on Maleficent and trapping her. The Queen takes the curse and leaves. Season 4 Heroes and Villains While doing laundry in the woods, Belle is kidnapped by Maleficent, who demands that Rumplestiltskin meet her with the Gauntlet. When Rumple shows up, he quickly overpowers Maleficent and lifts her into the air. He asks her if she has any last words and she announces that she is not alone. At this point Ursula arrives and wraps her tentacles around Belle's neck. Cruella arrives also and they demand that he give them the Gauntlet. He refuses and Cruella tells Ursula to crush Belle. Ursula begins to do so but he stops her and tosses Cruella the Gauntlet and they disappear. However, Rumple later tracks them back down and takes the Gauntlet. Darkess on the Edge of Town Maleficent meets Cruella and Ursula, after they are tricked into coming to her castle by Rumplestiltskin. Rumple gathers them together and informs them of his plan to get the villains a happy ending and they agree to help him retrieve the Dark Curse. After retrieving it, Rumple leaves the three for the Chernabog. Maleficent is who the Chernabog chooses, for she has the darkest heart. Ursula and Cruella manage to get out and Ursula uses her tentacles to grab Maleficent up. Unforgiven Gold and the Queens hatch a plan to bring Maleficent back from the dead. As part of this plan, Ursula and Cruella steal a box from Gold's shop in order to lure the Charmings down to the cave. The two heroes fall for the trap and end up being attacked by Ursula. When they are knocked out, Cruella slits the hands with a knife and uses their blood, which she says is the blood of the people who wronged Maleficent most, to resurrect Maleficent. She rises from the ashes and takes off with the Queens. Later, Mary Margaret reveals that, back in The Enchanted Forest, she caused Maleficent to loose her baby. As Mary Margaret reveals this, we see the Queens overlooking Storybrooke from a hill. Maleficent pulls out a baby rattle, shakes it and begins to cry. Sympathy for the De Vil Maleficent confronts Cruella about lying about Lily dying. Cruella admits that she and Ursula left her to die but took the dragon egg she was in for youth. Maleficent assures Cruella that her death will last for days and turns herself into a dragon. But Cruella uses her magic of persuasion on animals and makes Maleficent go to sleep. Appearances Season 1 (2/22) *The Thing You Love Most *A Land Without Magic Season 2 (1/22) *The Evil Queen Season 3 (1/22) *New York City Serenade Season 4 (9/23) *Heroes and Villains *Darkness on the Edge of Town *Unforgiven *Enter the Dragon *Poor Unfortunate Soul *Best Laid Plans *Sympathy for the De Vil *Lily *Mother Season 7 (1/22) *Leaving Storybrooke Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (1/13) *Forget Me Not (voice only) Notes *Maleficent is based on the Wicked Fairy from the fairytale "Sleeping Beauty" and Maleficent from the Disney film "Sleeping Beauty". *Maleficent's style changed drastically from Season 1 to Season 4. In Season 1, Maleficent wore a pink dress and a crown that resembled her horns from the original film. She also had curly blonde hair. In Season 4, Maleficent wears a black dress and horns, and when not wearing her horns, her blonde hair is straight. *Maleficent was one of four characters to appear in all seasons and in "Once Upon a Time in Wonderland". After the fourth season, this no longer applies, as Maleficent absent for the fifth and sixth seasons. Gallery MaleficentCup1x02.png MaleficentEF1x02.png Mal102.png Maleficent1x02.png Maleficent1x22.png Maleficentdragonform1x22.jpg MaleficentStorybrooke.png MaleficentEF4x11.png Maleficent4x11.png MaleficentTalksToRumple4x11.png MaleficentSeesRumple4x12.png MaleficentFire4x12.png Dragonmaleficent4x17.png MaleficentResurrected4x12.png MaleficentReginaSB4x14.png Mal416.png MaleficentTalksGoldSB4x16.png MaleficentDealWithGold4x16.png MaleficentTalksToGold4x20.png Category:Characters 4C